A Change of Tune The New Wizarding World
by breathoflight
Summary: The holiday letter exchanges of Harry Potter. Cornelius Fudge has disappeared and a new minister must be elected, but who?


Title goes here  
  
19th August Dear Harry, I hope you're okay and that your aunt and uncle are treating you okay. How was your birthday? Sorry your birthday present is late, I hope you like it. Ron and I are meeting at the Leaky Cauldron on the 30th and then I'm going back to the burrow, Ron wanted me to ask you too (He'd ask you himself but Errol is hurt and I've borrowed Pig to send you this). Owl me back if you can come. Oh and make sure you look at that Daily Prophet article I sent you, can you believe it?!?! I miss you, so does Ron. See you soon, hopefully Love Hermione xxx  
  
Daily Prophet- 18th August  
  
Minister of Magic is missing: Ministry refrain for commenting.  
  
Cornelius Fudge was due at a meeting with Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School) last night to discuss the recent signs in death-eater activity when he disappeared. He left no traces and there are suspicions he may have been abducted with the Imperius Curse upon him, which would force Mr Fudge to apparate. There are suspicions that this had connections to the death-eater activity, as kidnap under the Imperius curse was a common death eater tactic. However Mr Percy Weasly, a senior ministry member (son of Arthur Weasly of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office) made the following statement: 'The Ministry is investigating this disappearance with the utmost care and speed but we are sure that this has no connection to he-who-must-not-be- named and we should like to reassure the wizarding community that there is no need whatsoever to worry. It is perfectly possible that Mr Fudge was finding work at the ministry strenuous and was in need of a break.' Mr Weasly will be acting as minister until the end of this month when a permanent minister will be elected. The Daily Prophet hopes that this mysterious disappearance will be solved and we are hoping that the death eater rumours that are connected with this are indeed false.  
  
19th August Hermi, Thanks for your letter; I've been wondering where you have been! The subscription to Quidditch Monthly was a great present, thank you so much. Cornelius Fudge gone? Should we celebrate or mourn? Let's hope it isn't mixed with you-know-who. I'd love to meet you in Diagon Alley; I'll see you there! Say hi to Ron for me. Love Harry  
20th August Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dear Harry, I believe Miss Granger has informed you of the disappearance of Cornelius Fudge, I have also heard that you were to go to Diagon Alley with her and Mr Weasly. I must request of you not to go. The Ministry may not admit this has Death-Eater connections but our information sources suggest there is and I do not want to risk your safety. I must stress the importance of you staying with your relations until term starts. I have organised buying the items on the school list for you and they will be sent to you as soon as possible. I am very sorry about this Harry, but please, do not leave your Aunt's. I have informed the Weaslys of this and although they are sad you cannot come they appreciate the danger you could be in. However Mr Weasly shall be picking you up to take you to Hogwarts. Snuffles might also pay you a visit. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
20th August Harry, I will be visiting you on the 29th of August. Sorry to hear about your arrangements being cancelled, though I must re- enforce Dumbledore's words. Please be careful Snuffles  
  
21st August Snuffles, Thank you for your letter, I do understand I must be careful, but it really isn't fair. I'm looking forward to your visit though. I have to keep this short, my aunt wants be to clean the kitchen for her, I think she is upset about not getting rid of me. See you soon Harry.  
  
21st August Hermi, Dumbledore and Sirius say I can't come to Diagon Alley and The Burrow with you. Snuffles will be here from the 29th till school starts. I'll meet you on the platform. Miss you loads. Say sorry to Ron for me. Love Harry  
  
30th August Harry! I'm writing this in a hurry, but you must see the article I attached. This is such bad news; I miss you more than ever now. I hope you and Snuffles are okay, he'll need to see this too. Love you Hermione  
Daily Prophet- 30th August After the mysterious disappearance of Minister Fudge a new Minister of Magic has been elected.  
  
Since Cornelius Fudge has disappeared there has been much curiosity to see who would be the next Minister Of Magic. With unanimous voted from all departments except for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts and The Auror Association, Lucius Malfoy has been elected Minister. Mr Malfoy will be making his first official speech on the 1st of September and the Daily Prophet will be very interested in what he has to say. The Ministry has had no luck in the search for Mr Fudge but will be continuing looking after Mr Malfoy has had a chance to settle in. Congratulations on the appointment Mr Malfoy, we hope you will do the Ministry proud. 


End file.
